The Virus Warriors of Mars
by PumpkinView
Summary: Every planet has its own team of Virus Warriors, and here's a story of the Martian princess, Skarlazya Miltiades, who happened to have the talent and might needed to be a good Virus Warrior. With her new job as the youngest general in the youngest general in the Martian army, comes new friends and allies. Will she excel, or will she break from having all this pressure thrust upon?
1. Chapter 1

King Cigaredstumpoj walked down the long corridor of the Olympus Mons armory, with his two twin children, Bürunarkus and Skarlazya following shortly behind, along with his advisor, Faluso of the Australe Montes. That day they were to be meeting with the Benevolent Alliance on the topic of the virus. Usually the Alliance would send out recruiters, but Mars was a special case-since there was only one monarch of the planet, and Mars was known for being a strong military planet in sector E9-42 of the Milky Way Galaxy. The Alliance figured it best to meet with the king himself, so they could discuss the recruitment of warriors.  
King Cigaredstumpoj brought his children along, so they could watch business unfold, so they would know how to handle deal making, when they would both rule the throne together, in the future. His children were about 6 1/2 Martian years old, about thirteen in our earthling years. They entered the decently sized meeting room, in the center of the armory building. He took his seat, his two kids to the left of him, and his advisor to the right. The entire Martian council sat in the remaining nine seats. At the other end of the table, sat the elders, and General Blorgon of the Alliance.  
"King Cigaredstumpoj, it is an honor to speak with you today. You, as well as many other planets in the galaxy, know the situation with the virus. It has spread to this sector of the Galaxy, and soon it may infect the Hominum Three of this solar system. We are well aware of your Martian Military Academy, so we figured to speak to you first, before doing our usual recruiting, on Mars."  
Cigaredstumpoj nodded in acknowledgement. He spent a moment thinking. "And it is an honor to host you, General Blorgon. Might I ask what you are looking for in recruits?"  
"Preferably good fighting experience. We can teach them of the virus, and how to properly vanquish it. All we need are your strongest warriors. We will provide them battle balls."  
"Battle balls?"  
"Yes. The balls will bond with them, and super power them, as well as charge their new powered being. Of course, this is no small task-you must choose your warriors carefully, as they will die if separated from their ball for too long. They are permanently bound to protecting their planet from the virus."  
"Hm, alright. How many of these battle balls did you bring with you?" King Cigaredstumpoj asked, inquisitively, tapping his finger on his chin.  
"I brought 7." General Blorgon replied.  
King Cigaredstumpoj narrowed his eyes, in deep thought, to figure out who he could select to be virus warriors. "I have made my decision. I will make the 6 generals of my army the virus warriors."  
"And who will take the seventh ball, your highness?"  
"You may return it, I only have six generals so I believe I do not need-"  
SLAM!  
The door whipped open, and Count Venamus came in. He had a wicked grin upon his face.  
"Count Venamus!" General Blorgon narrowed his eyes. Usually Count Venamus didn't make big entrances, as he was cloaked by his invisibility, but it was clear his big entrance was to strike fear into the hearts of the Martian council.  
He gave an evil laugh. "If that is alright, I'd like to speak with to the members of the council, especially the king." Venamus stood on the table.  
Faluso, at that very moment, ran out screaming. Bürunarkus and Skarlazya were both terrified, and hid under the table from Venamus, because he was pretty terrifying.  
"How would you like to try my new VIRUS MIST?" Count Venamus sprayed the Martian council with a mysterious red spray, and then they all began to deform in hideous ways. So hideous, that you could find it at a republican debate, spewing raw sewage out of its mouth.  
The Benevolent Alliance watched in horror, they weren't quite sure what to do. Skarlazya saw that her father had transformed into a monster and looked angry, a crunching her nose a little. "No one does that to MY DAD!" She started to head out from under the table, but Bürunarkus grabbed her arm.  
"Bro, let go of me!"  
"Scar, are you CRAZY? Those monsters are dangerous!" Bürunarkus was no doubt a bit of a wimp. At the Phobos military school that the twins attended together, while his sister excelled in most of the physical tasks, Bürunarkus didn't hold up. He lost energy much too quickly, and felt like he was close to dying when he did too much. He was terrible at combat-both regular and mortal.  
Skarlazya rolled her eyes, and broke from his grip, pulling herself onto the table.  
"Hey Count VenamASS!" Skarlazya threw her boot at him.  
The Count turned around, narrowing his eyes to the girl. "A little girl can't defeat me." He crossed his arms.  
Skarlazya threw her other boot. "I'm not little! I'm almost 7! That's adolescence on Mars!" She yelled.  
Count Venamus just laughed, placing his face in his hand. "It doesn't matter HOW old you are. You can't possibly fight-"  
Skarlazya ran at him, giving him a nice hard punch in the face, knocking him over. She kicked him, as well, when he fell down. She panted.  
The Benevolent Alliance stood in shock, that a girl so young could take down COUNT VENAMUS, without the slightest bit of fear. General Blorgon stood up, and applauded her. Count Venamus took this as his opportunity to escape.  
"Now to capture Count Venamus-wait where did he go?" General Blorgon was puzzled. But he gave it up in favor of now solving the burning issue...  
"Princess, do you wish to be a virus warrior?" General Blorgon asked.  
"Well...does it mean I can return my father back to normal?" Skarlazya asked.  
Bürunarkus peeked out from under the table. HE wanted to be a virus warrior.  
"Yes, you can turn all of them back to normal." General Blorgon grabbed a long box, and opened it. Inside were seven battle balls. "Choose your battle ball."  
The red one caught her eye, so she took it.  
General Blorgon showed her how to mount it to her chest and activate it. He explained her new ability. Skarlazya shapeshifter into several different Martian animals as a test. The glarmiandyr, the martilief, and the jaldyoon. Then General Blorgon showed her how to summon her extractor, and she extracted the virus from her father and the other council members.  
King Cigaredstumpoj stared at his daughter, with a battle ball mounted on her chest, in shock. "Daughter, no, you're much to young, I couldn't live with myself if you were to get hurt-"  
General Blorgon interrupted. "Your highness, your daughter has displayed conduct becoming of a virus warrior."  
The king looked surprised, and then slowly nodded in understanding. He turned to his daughter. "Alright. And with that, I supposed I might as well name you the new, and youngest, general of the Martian military."  
Bürunarkus stood up, and pouted. He couldn't help but feel jealous of his sister. Of course, this, unfortunately, would set up years of negativity, between the twins. The twins, who were once very close, would soon find their sibling relationship broken, and it all started that very day, the moment Skarlazya set her hands on the battle ball.


	2. Chapter 2

King Cigaredstumpoj led his daughter through the Olympus Mons military base, to show her where she'd be working now that she was a general of the Martian army. He would pull her out of Phobos Military Academy, so she wouldn't have to worry about school and being a general. He hoped at least one of the other generals would be there to show her the ropes. The king entered the area where the generals usually meet, but he was not greeted by them.  
Instead, there was a girl, who appeared to be older than Skarlazya, but still fairly close to her in age, sitting in the desk, feet up, reading a fashion magazine. The girl had an undercut, the kind where half her head was shaved, and the other half was long. As was typical with Martians, she had red hair, though it had a slight pink tint to it. She was wearing a hoodie with the sleeves ripped off, that was cropped so it showed her slight abs, and belly button. She hd bandages wrapped around her upper arms and one of the pant legs of her jeans was ripped off. She had three birthmarks on her face, and this seemed strange and unusual to Skarlazya, but she had really light, jade green eyes, that contrasted with her dark skin very well. This was unusual, because usually Martians had black, colorless irises.  
The king sighed.  
"Mærisza, I see you're slacking on the job again. You're brilliant at creating weapons, yet you seem to lack focus..." Cigaredstumpoj commented, and he girl got knock out of the trance of deep reading, she'd been in.  
"Sorry, your highness." She set the magazine down. Her eyes turned to Skarlazya, and she got a slight sly smirk. "Who's the girl?" She asked, her smirk only getting wider.  
"This is my daughter, Skarlazya. She has become a virus warrior, and now she is a general of our great army." The king explained. "Where is your mother? I have come to deliver the other battle balls."  
Upon mention of the mother, she happened to walk out. She was a woman, probably in her Martian twenties, and like Mærisza, she had pink-red hair, however her hair was short, and had ringlet curls, that were pulled back with a metal head band. She had birth marks on her face as well, and wore more shiny metal jewelry, along with a dress that had various pieces of armor worn with it. Her eyes were the typical Martian black irises.  
"General Coronae, I am here to deliver the other six battle balls. Also, if you would do me the honor of showing my daughter the ropes, since she is now a general." King Cigaredstumpoj handed the big black box, containing the other six battle balls to General Coronae.  
"Choose wisely, as when you bond with it, it is eternal." Cigaredstumpoj pointed out.  
General Coronae opened the box and assessed each one, before deciding she wanted the green ball, stating that she chose it because of her daughter's eyes. She mounted it upon her chest and activated it to see what he powers were, and she found herself floating off the ground. General Coronae deactivated her ball, and stood upon the ground.  
"Luckily, there's a big meeting tomorrow, so I guess I'll hand out the balls then." She said, as she put the box of battle balls in a safe place.  
"Mærisza, will you finish showing Skarlazya around? I must talk to the king about arrangements to prepare her for being a general."  
Mærisza stood up, and walked over to Skarlazya, getting her hand in a tight grip. Skarlazya blushed a little and avoided eye contact, as to not make things more awkward. Then Mærisza tugged her, indicating that they were to go.  
Mærisza showed Skarlazya the rest of the generals area of the base, and then took her to the roof. "Honestly, THIS is the best place in all of Mars." She said.  
"The roof of the Olympus Mons military base? Hmm..." Skarlazya found it kinda weird. There was two chairs, and nothing else, on the roof. She didn't quite see the appeal.  
"Well..." Mærisza climbed up onto the ledge, perching herself in a squat. Skarlazya looked worried. "Don't worry." She stuck her hand out, and a blue wave surrounded the roof in a dome shape. "There's a force field, I can't fall." She laughed. Skarlazya blushed a little more. "Anyways...I pretty much grew up here. And the roof is like...almost like being queen of the planet. I can see everything from up here!" Mærisza hopped off the ledge, back onto the ground in front of Skarlazya, in a battle pose.  
Skarlazya wondered, was Mærisza going to challenge her to a duel? It was a Martian custom to duel those you had interest in-whether romantic or platonic. She'd assume Mærisza was going for platonic-however, Mærisza's actions did seem a little flirty...though Skarlazya wasn't sure how to know for sure.  
"Skarlazya...uh what's your middle name?"  
"Padmé" she replied.  
"Skarlazya Padmé Miltiades! I challenge you to a duel for your hand in friendship!" Mærisza shot up into standing position.  
Skarlazya got into her battle pose. She pulled out her battle ball when Mærisza stopped her.  
"Whoaaaa bro that's cheating! I don't got a ball, remember?"  
"Oh...sorry..." Skarlazya put her battle ball away.  
"Okay...on the count of three...1...2...3..." Mærisza lunged at Skarlazya, who dodge and kicked Mærisza in the back. Mærisza grunted but then turned around, did a cartwheel, and grabbed Skarlazya's leg, and wrapped her body around it. Skarlazya tried to walk, but Mærisza was very heavy, and eventually, Skarlazya was tired and gave up. "Okay you win." She panted.  
Mærisza let go, giving a chuckle. She put her hands in her hips, and gave another smirk. "That was a good duel."  
"You clung to my leg."  
"Only cause I knew you'd kick my ass, which means we couldn't be friends."  
"...fair enough." Skarlazya stretched.  
"Anyways, see ya 'round, General Princess." She smirked again, and ushered Skarlazya back to the generals area, where she met with her dad.  
When Skarlazya returned home that night, she ran into Bürunarkus in the hall.  
"Hey Bro, how's it going?"  
Bürunarkus stayed silent, almost as if he was ignoring her. He entered his room, slamming the door behind him.  
Skarlazya frowned, and then entered her own room.  
In Bürunarkus's room, he was looking at an intricate holographic star map of the solar system, as he made small tweaks, using satellite pictures he'd collected. He stared at the Earth.  
His father said that the planet had no use for them, since Martians relied on the iron in their soil for nutrition. (Yes, they eat dirt).  
But Bürunarkus was determined to prove his father wrong, as he felt that if he conquered the earth, he could prove he was a superior leader. He just needed to formulate some kind of plan. The only problem? He was drawing a bit of a blank.  
But he was going to do it regardless.

MARTIAN HISTORY LESSON #1: The Rules of The Royal Throne Part One  
About 300 Martian years ago, there was a pair of twin sisters named Nældythe and Masakøre. As Nældythe had been birthed first, she was crowned queen of Mars at age 10.5 (approx. 21 earth years), as per Martian tradition. Masakøre was jealous. She let her jealousy get the best of her, however, and one snowy day, Masakøre brought an end to her sister's reign prematurely.  
Masakøre crowned herself queen of Mars. For 15 Martian years, she was a tyrannical ruler, and she demanded a statue so large, be made of her, that it could be seen from other planets. Said statue took much manpower to build, and many died in the process.  
Her cousin, Sir Yëthes of Mare Sirenum could not take the tyranny any longer, at this point, as he watched his fellow Martians dying all around him, and facing terrible punishment if they didn't do as the queen asked. So Yëthes rebelled.  
He and Masakøre dueled, and Yëthes used Masakøre's statue against her, as the workers had been so weak and tired, the statue was poorly constructed. Yëthes toppled the mountain sized statue, and it crushed Masakøre to death. The body of the statue turned to dust over time, but the head remained. It stayed a reminder of Masakøre and her jealousy. The head, the size of a small mountain, was still visible from space, and earthlings dubbed it "the face on Mars". But it's true name is Masakøre Mons, or "Masakøre's Mistake".  
After Yëthes was crowned king, he made a new royal rule.  
If twins were born, they are to rule the throne together, as to prevent another Masakøre from happening.


	3. Chapter 3

Bürunarkus had to get used to going to Phobos Military Academy all on his lonesome, now that Skarlazya was a virus warrior, and Bürunarkus wasn't really into that whole idea, since Skarlazya was his only defense against bullies. He wasn't very well-liked and often picked fights that he couldn't win, so Skarlazya would have to fight them for him, and now he was really out of luck. The poor boy would have to stop picking fights, which for him was really a challenge. I mean a REAL challenge. Have you seen him? He's practically a being of pure salt. Anywho, Bürunarkus woke up that morning, and got into the steamer. Due to the rarity of liquid water on Mars, all water was either ice, or turned into steam. The steam worked well enough to clean the Martians off, since their clothing tended to repel the red diets and sands of Mars, and wearing helmets or masks was very popular, especially in Olÿmpaal, the city where Bürunarkus lived. He washed himself off and especially washed his hair, making sure to condition his long dark red locks-hoping that someday soon his parents would finally say yes to him dyeing it black. He got out of the steamer and went to his closet, that was full of various black items-many of which he dyed himself from the colors they'd originally been. He settled on a Fall Out Martian shirt, dark red skinny jeans, a dark purple spiked belt, pitch black combat boots (that went up to his thighs), and fingerless gloves, and then he headed over to a sewing machine and pulled a cloak out of it. He'd made it himself, and slipped it over his skinny body.  
He was feeling confident, until he went to the main hall of the palace and remembered he didn't have his body guard-I mean Skarlazya, to protect him. And then, in a rare case, he was timid and silent. His mother Queen Hælthyde was waiting for him near the door, and then walked him to the hangar of the palace, and they got into a red pod and took off for Phobos.  
"What's wrong, son? You have been silent all morning."  
"NOTHING MOM. I REQUIRE NO HELP."  
In the motherly way, Queen Haelethyde knew Bürunarkus was full of shit. However, she didn't pry, since they'd arrived on the smaller, crumbling moon of Mars. She dropped him off at the door of the academy, and left back for the palace, back on the main planet.  
Bürunarkus entered the school nervously, and noticed that all eyes were on him, and that people seemed to be whispering. Bürunarkus side eyed them. He knew they were either talking about how he was all alone, or how his sister was now a virus warrior. He heard someone exclaim jealously about how Skarlazya didn't have to go to school anymore. Bürunarkus eventually got to class, and sighed, shoving his face in his book. It was going to be a VERY long day.


End file.
